Cho Chang und das einsame Ich
by Tara-Black
Summary: Cho ist so beliebt, dass Harry seine Freunde verliert
1. Default Chapter

Hi  
  
so da bin i wieder und los geht's  
  
Am nächsten musste Morgen machte ich mich gleich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Doch was ich da sehen war gar nicht gut. Die große Halle war geschlossen!! Jetzt stehe ich hier vor dem geschlossenem Tor und lese einen Meterlangen Zettel. Das ist Hermines Mini – Schrift... Und sogar noch ein P.S. an mich... „Hallo Harry", lautet sie. Draco kommt auf mich zu und sagt, dass ich draußen mit den Slytherins im Regen essen muss: Das ist mir zu blöd. Ich serviere ihn am besten ab. So, dass ist mir doch zu bunt, mit den Slytherins zu Frühstücken draußen im Regen noch dazu an einem Tisch!! Naja vielleicht auch am Boden!! Ja genau, ich klopf mal. „Klopf", „klopf", „klopf". Na geht doch die Tür geht auf. „Hallo Hermine, hi Ron darf ich auch rein??" Hä, weg sind sie. Ach nee, sie fragen die „heilige"Cho. Die Tür geht auf. Huch, Cho höchst persönlich... Mann, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich sie geliebt habe und, dass sie mich geküsst hat. Oh, na so sieht sie mich ja auch an. Als wollte sie mich jeden Augenblick küssen, naja vielleicht nur umarmen. „Ja, komm rein ich geb` dir mal ne´ Chance." Nanu, das ging ja leicht....... Was die für´n super Frühstück haben. Wahnsinn aber jetzt bin ich voll. Erst mal schule gehe...... Wow, nur noch Schule für Slytherins und........mich. Oh, Mann. Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht???? Am besten, geh ich mal zur lieben Cho. „Hi, Cho, warum müssen nur ich und die Slytherins gehen?? Ich meine warum ich auch??" „Johanna, ( eine „Dienerin"[Gehilfin]) würdest du mal bitte Harry aus der Schülerliste entfernen?? Er ist ja so mutig mich zu fragen." Das war sicher die Hilfe ~mutig~. Ich muss mutiger sein, das gefällt ihr. HA. „Hey, danke echt nett von dir Cho!" Gut dann überlege ich mir über Nacht einen „Mutplan". He, da fällt mir doch ein ich schlaf ja ganz alleine im Schlafsaal.... da könnt ich doch auch fragen...... „Ähm, Cho ich schlaf ja ganz alleine, könnte ich vielleicht bei meinen Freunden schlafen??" „Ich glaube dafür ist es noch zu früh. Tut mir leid." „Okay, dann gute Nacht." „Ja, gut ciao." Oh, mann ich glaube ich nicht mutig genug, hm vielleicht war das „ähm"am Anfang zu schüchtern für sie. Naja, auf zum Schlacht...Nein Mutplan....  
  
Das war's dann mal wieder. (Oh nein schon wieder so kurz!!)  
  
Ciao  
  
P.S. schreibt fleißig Reviews  
  
Bussi, baba. 


	2. Mutig

Hi  
  
so da bin i wieder und los geht's  
  
Am nächsten musste Morgen machte ich mich gleich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Doch was ich da sehen war gar nicht gut. Die große Halle war geschlossen!! Jetzt stehe ich hier vor dem geschlossenem Tor und lese einen Meterlangen Zettel. Das ist Hermines Mini – Schrift... Und sogar noch ein P.S. an mich... „Hallo Harry", lautet sie. Draco kommt auf mich zu und sagt, dass ich draußen mit den Slytherins im Regen essen muss: Das ist mir zu blöd. Ich serviere ihn am besten ab. So, dass ist mir doch zu bunt, mit den Slytherins zu Frühstücken draußen im Regen noch dazu an einem Tisch!! Naja vielleicht auch am Boden!! Ja genau, ich klopf mal. „Klopf", „klopf", „klopf". Na geht doch die Tür geht auf. „Hallo Hermine, hi Ron darf ich auch rein??" Hä, weg sind sie. Ach nee, sie fragen die „heilige"Cho. Die Tür geht auf. Huch, Cho höchst persönlich... Mann, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich sie geliebt habe und, dass sie mich geküsst hat. Oh, na so sieht sie mich ja auch an. Als wollte sie mich jeden Augenblick küssen, naja vielleicht nur umarmen. „Ja, komm rein ich geb` dir mal ne´ Chance." Nanu, das ging ja leicht....... Was die für´n super Frühstück haben. Wahnsinn aber jetzt bin ich voll. Erst mal schule gehe...... Wow, nur noch Schule für Slytherins und........mich. Oh, Mann. Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht???? Am besten, geh ich mal zur lieben Cho. „Hi, Cho, warum müssen nur ich und die Slytherins gehen?? Ich meine warum ich auch??" „Johanna, ( eine „Dienerin"[Gehilfin]) würdest du mal bitte Harry aus der Schülerliste entfernen?? Er ist ja so mutig mich zu fragen." Das war sicher die Hilfe ~mutig~. Ich muss mutiger sein, das gefällt ihr. HA. „Hey, danke echt nett von dir Cho!" Gut dann überlege ich mir über Nacht einen „Mutplan". He, da fällt mir doch ein ich schlaf ja ganz alleine im Schlafsaal.... da könnt ich doch auch fragen...... „Ähm, Cho ich schlaf ja ganz alleine, könnte ich vielleicht bei meinen Freunden schlafen??" „Ich glaube dafür ist es noch zu früh. Tut mir leid." „Okay, dann gute Nacht." „Ja, gut ciao." Oh, mann ich glaube ich nicht mutig genug, hm vielleicht war das „ähm"am Anfang zu schüchtern für sie. Naja, auf zum Schlacht...Nein Mutplan....  
  
Das war's dann mal wieder. (Oh nein schon wieder so kurz!!)  
  
Ciao  
  
P.S. schreibt fleißig Reviews  
  
Bussi, baba. 


End file.
